


Разновидности любви

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || R-NC17 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Придется ли Барнсу учиться любить родину?





	Разновидности любви

Что у него не стоит, Барнс понял где-то на четвертом «двойном свидании», на которое притащил его Стив. Если неудачу на первом можно было списать на то, что он только только начал адаптироваться к нормально жизни — ну, насколько нормальной можно было назвать жизнь в команде супергероев... На втором — на растерянность; все-таки великосветские вечеринки никогда не были его комфортной средой, даже до войны. На третьем Барнс решил, что рослая блондинка с военной выправкой, холодным взглядом голубых глаз, маленькой грудью и короткой стрижкой слишком похожа на женский вариант Стива, так что фу. На четвертом, сидя в уютном полумраке кафешки в компании жизнерадостной грудастенькой латиноамериканки он поймал себя на том, что прикидывает вовсе не то, как завалить эту крошку, а как избавиться от ее трупа.

— Смотрю в книгу, вижу фигу, — пожаловался он психологу на очередной сессии. — Ни мысли о сексе.

— Что, даже самостоятельно, не, э-э-э... — наполовину седая женщина сделала красноречивый жест.

— Не-а. — Баки вздохнул и устроился в кресле поудобнее.

Сессии с психологом он любил и искренне не понимал, почему остальные мстители бегут от бесед с ними как черти от святой воды. Вывалить на кого-то свои проблемы, получить дельный совет и не бояться, что об этом будут сплетничать среди знакомых — это ж, считай, сказка.

— Я не могу сказать, что это нормально, — психолог поправила очки, — но и не могу сказать, что это так уж плохо.

— А может, таблеточки какие-нибудь? — с надеждой спросил Баки.

Психолог фыркнула.

— С вашим метаболизмом, мистер Барнс, вам придется пить виагру слоновьими дозами, уж простите за прямоту. И даже без гарантии, что подействует.

Баки досадливо прищелкнул языком.

— Не без этого, — вынужденно признал он. — Так что мне делать? Я ж мужик! Мне надо!

— Ох уж эти стереотипы, — вздохнула врач. — Да не «надо» вам, мистер Барнс. Не надо никому доказывать, что вы стояком можете гвозди заколачивать и можете пятнадцать раз за ночь. Ни окружающим, ни себе самому — не надо. Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Попытайтесь пока взаимодействовать с людьми без сексуальной составляющей.

— А если у меня никогда не встанет?!

— Ну, значит, не встанет, — ответила психолог. — Будете платонически любить Америку в патриотической позиции.

— Это в какой?! — ошалело спросил Барнс, не привыкший к подобным лингвистическим откровениям со стороны слабого пола.

— С флажком в жопе под государственный гимн, — отрезала психолог. — Идите, мистер Барнс. Сессия окончена.

 

***

 

Ровно через две недели после эпической беседы на деликатную тему у бывшего, но не отставного Зимнего солдата наконец случилось радостное событие. У него встал. Утром. Во время завтрака.

Это была хорошая новость.

Которая медленно трансформировалась в тихий ужас, когда до Барнса дошло, что стоит у него на забредшего на кухню Старка. На смесь из убойного запаха пота, металла, электричества и остатков какого-то дорогого парфюма; на жилистые руки, по локоть чем-то вымазанные; на чувственные губы в обрамлении щегольской бородки.

— Старк, ты б помылся, — выдавил Барнс, мысленно вознося благодарственную молитву за то, что его внезапный мощный стояк оказался прикрыт столом. И что в хайтековой кухни башни Старка столы были из литого металла, а не какого-нибудь прозрачного стекла.

Старк перевел мутный взгляд с надкушенного сэндвича и огромной чашки кофе на него, несколько раз медленно моргнул и сипло булькнул что-то невнятное. После чего растекся по столу, чуть не опрокинув свою чашку, и засопел, уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя.

Барнс удивленно замер. Потом ткнул кончиком стального пальца в чашку. Та, звякнув, сдвинулась на пару сантиметров. Старк никак не отреагировал на передвижение своего кофе. Баки сглотнул и облизнул губы. Кроме него и Старка на жилых этажах сейчас никого не было — Стив и Сэм совершали ежедневную пробежку, Бартон и Лэнг в периоды затишья старательно наводили мосты со своими детьми и женами, Ванду муштровал Стрэндж. Наташа, как обычно, никому не отчитывалась где пропадает.

Так что, можно было не бояться, что кто-то некстати вломится на кухню.

Хищно пошевелив пальцами живой руки, Барнс медленно протянул руку и коснулся темных взлохмаченных волос Старка. Скользнул дальше, по скуле, и остановил движение, упершись пальцами между шеей и ключицей.

От ощущения горячей кожи и медленно бьющегося под пальцами пульса его повело совсем уж в хлам. Член, и без того стоящий по стойке смирно, послал явный сигнал о капитуляции... И Барнс решился: сунул стальную руку в штаны и обласкал своего «маленького солдата». Тому, чтобы разразиться «праздничным салютом», хватило всего пары движений.

Барнс длинно выдохнул и распластался по столу напротив Старка, жадно втягивая его запах и вслушиваясь в тихое сонное дыхание. Даже не обладая даром предвидения, он мог сказать, что просто — не будет. Но по крайней мере любить исключительно родину в ближайшем будущем ему не грозило.


End file.
